Protheos
Protheos is a Mersion warrior and member of the Order of Mata Nui. History Early History Not much is known about Protheos' background. He was created on Versuva not long after the Toa known as Harbinger was brought into being. Unlike most Mersions, Protheos did not focus on education (although he did have a high intellect). Instead, he focused on the arts of war and weaponry. Using his intelligence, he began developing weapons on the island. Before the Xevthian enslavement of Versuva, he was kidnapped by Xian weapon developers and forced to design weapons in a foundry. Eventually, the Order of Mata Nui discovered him, and took note of his knowledge of tactics and weaponry. They flash cloned a replacement for him, and spirited him away to Daxia. Harbinger's Rebellion For years, Protheos worked for the Order, and soon became well aquainted with it's former member Harbinger. The two eventually started calling each other "brother". But then, Harbinger realized that the power he wielded could easily be used against those he considered lesser. Soon, Harbinger even began considering mere organic life as pathetic, and eradicated organic material from his being. After tranferring his consciousness into another, massive body, Harbinger went rogue, and tried to destroy the Matoran universe. Protheos aided the Order in Harbinger's demise, and helped banish him from the Matoran Universe. Return Years later, Harbinger began manifesting himself in the Matoran Universe. Protheos was ordered by Helryx to stop this. After asking Malachi to be his second in command in the operation, Protheos hired several, young freelance Toa to aid him in destroying Harbinger once and for all. He also recruited a Zeverek Bounty Hunter to keep the freelancers in line. After capturing Harbinger's minion, Jevson, Protheos began trying to figure out how to end Harbinger's plans. Just after Harbinger had destroyed the Kanohi Vahi, and began erasing the universe, Protheos initiated his plan. Harbinger's control of gravity against Protheos' sonic driver's beam could cause a time stream to warp (as the sonic beam would disrupt Harbinger's power, creating a singularity/supernova that would create a big bang). This warp would trigger a big bang that would rewrite the universe exactly the same, but would eliminate whoever was at its center. Protheos was caught by Harbinger just before escaping the explosion. Because of this, Protheos never existed. Abilities and Traits Protheos was an expert tactician, and was also skilled in weapons development. He created a number of weapons still in use by the Great Cataclysm, such as the Visorak Battle Ram. Protheos was also a warrior, and could hold his own against hundreds of soldiers before giving out. He is also extremely short for a male Mersion, standing only about five feet nine inches in height. Personality Protheos often kept personal desires away from that of the universe. In tense situations, he would become extremely angry and tempermental. Mask and Tools Protheos wears the Kanohi Hazmat, mask of Environmental Protection. He carries a sonic driver, which can reprogram electronics, knock out machinery, and project a beam of sonic energy. He also used a shield which could deflect blows. Trivia *Protheos' race was created by user Chicken Bond. *Protheos was partially inspired by the protagonist of the sci-fi series, Doctor Who, known as "The Doctor". Protheos was also known as the Doctor during production. *His name was inspired by the Prothean race from the Mass Effect series. *Since Protheos was caught at the center of the Big Bang, he was wiped from existence. Category:Mersion Category:Order of Mata Nui